huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Heron
Heron is a contestant from Survivor: Palau, Survivor: Fiji, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Palau Heron was originally placed on the brown Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first three immunity challenges and did not have to go to tribal council. During this time, she formed a large alliance with Grayson, Luisa, Quentin, Katie and Lora. Luisa planned on voting out her alliance at the Double Tribal Council. However, the alliance soon found about this plan and she was blindsided. After one immunity win, the tribe went on a losing streak. During both tribal councils, Heron's alliance blindsided their members Grayson and Quentin. At this point, Heron made the merge. The Koror tribe was split into two alliances, one with Katie, Lora and Heron and the other involving Zach, Dalton and Gabriel. At the first merged tribal council, Heron voted for Xenia alone. The majority alliance of former Ulong's and Katie banded together and voted out Zach, Lora, Dalton and Gabriel. By the Final Six, it appeared that as the only one not in the majority, Heron would be voted out. However, Katie pulled some strings and with the help of Heron, Jon and Jaclyn, Wyatt was blindsided. Now with no allies and no chance to escape, the majority alliance stuck together and made Heron a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Heron voted for Jaclyn to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Fiji Heron was placed on the green Burra tribe of Survivor: Fiji, comprised of former jury members. The tribe was lucky enough to never have to go to tribal council in the first 11 days as they were strong and united in the challenges. At the tribe dissolve, Heron remained on the Burra tribe along with her original members Bailey, Katie, Dane and Tucker. The new Burra tribe was just as dominant in challenges, winning three of four immunity challenges. At the tribes first loss, Heron, Katie, Dane and Bailey banded together and sent Skye home. At this point, Heron made the merge. The original five Burra members along with Matthew and Natalia. The alliance firstly voted out their former allies, Darcy, Alistair and Ryan. Believing he was dispensable, Matthew became the next member of the jury, followed shortly by Ashleigh. At the next tribal council, the votes were tied between Heron and Jon. However, Jon used a Hidden immunity Idol, meaning Heron had the most votes that counted and she was voted out, making her a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Natalia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For her likeable personality, Heron was given a spot on the red Chapera tribe for Survivor: All Stars. Despite losing three consecutive tribal councils, Heron voted with the majority in unanimous votes for Scott, Gabriella and Grayson. At the tribe switch, Heron moved to Mogo Mogo with Hunter. The votes at their first tribal council were tied between Hunter, Karleigh and Ricardo. However, Hunter and Karleigh used Hidden Immunity Idols, sending Ricardo home. At the tribe dissolve, Heron stayed with Hunter once again, moving to Chapera. The pair were reunited with Cody and Amy in the process. The four formed an alliance and voted out Winston, believing a merge was near, when they lost the Day 24 immunity challenge. On Day 28, Heron and the other 9 castaways remaining made the merge. Immediately, former winners were targeted, starting with Ashleigh. At the next vote, Heron was voted out and made a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Katie to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Heron then competed in Survivor: Thailand, originally on the yellow Kung tribe. The tribe was comprised of former castaways with a Cancer horoscope, including former winner Nick, kooky cafe cook Harriet and Redemption Island master Alistair. The tribe only lost one of the five immunity challenges, where the tribe unanimously voted out Alistair. At the tribe dissolve, Heron was selected by Katniss who won the duel back into the competition. She was placed onthe purple Hying Saw tribe along with her original members Harriet and Nick. The tribe won the first two immunity challenges, but lost the third. At tribal council, the original Kung members voted together for but this was not enough and the rest of the tribe voted out Heron. Voting History Trivia *During Heron's first three seasons: **She was apart of a green tribe during the season. **Heron made the merge and was a member of the jury. **At the Final Tribal Council, Heron voted for a female to win the title of Sole Survivor. *In Palau, Heron was one of four castaways to vote against both finalists, along with Amalia, Natalie and Sienta. Category:Survivor: Palau Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways